Scars a Niley story
by XInTheStormX
Summary: TRAILER INSIDE  :
1. Chapter 1

TRAILER

Mileys p.o.v -my parents are divorced …. I haven't talked to my dad in about 8 years. And my mom well she just confuses me. Everyday I cry I use to be a happy always smiling girl,the girl that was shy, the one that would just suck up everything and not say not one damn thing about it… but Ive changed, **a lot** and faster then u could imagine.. And no one can ever make me as happy as I use to be…(..NILEY..)

**AUTHORS NOTE: WELL HERE IS A NEW STORY I DELETED MY OTHER STORY I DIDN'T LIKE IT AT ALL.. WELL I LOVE THIS STORY… I LOVE THIS STORY CUZ THIS IS HOW I LET MY FEELINGS OUT..MILEYS P.O.V IS MY P.O.V , ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED TO MILEY IN THIS STORY HAS HAPPENED TO ME.. EXEPT THE NILEY THING OFCOARSE BUT YEA THIS STORY IS SPECIAL TOO ME SO PLEASE REVIEW…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1:**

Mileys p.o.v : well lets see… my parents are divorced …. I haven't talked to my dad in about 8 years. And my mom well she just confuses me. Everyday I cry I use to be a happy always smiling girl,the girl that was shy, the one that would just suck up everything and not say not one damn thing about it… but Ive changed, **a lot** and faster then u could imagine.. And no one can ever make me as happy as I use to be… my mom has never been a good example… she's been to jail various of times, she steals money from me and drinks like HELL. I have one sister her name is Noah (12) and a brother Travis (21).Noah doesn't really know what's happening she LOVES our mom, its almost like my mom blindfolded her and made her believe something that's not true. She hates me and Travis, ur probably wondering why? Well since me and Travis hate our mom, I guess mom tells Noah all this stuff about ..well Travis is a whole other story Travis actually understands me and since he is older he's always protecting me especially from my mom, oh I forgot to tell u our mom can be very violent ..i remember one day in particular..

**FLASHBACK – **

Narrators p.o.v- (btw tish dialoge is underlined, miley is bold and underlined , travis is bold)

_tish had just woke up with a hangover do to night before.. the house was a mess and she had to big of a headache to do it __"MILEY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! "__She yelled miley followed her moms wishes and went downstairs __**"what do u want?"**__ miley replied __"I want u to clean the whole house it looks like a dumpster"__ tish demanded __**"NO"**__ miley quickly said __"excuse me? Please tell me I did not just hear a no?"__**"yea I just said no I did not make this mess so im not gonna clean it u can do that"**__ tish got mad she raised her hand a slapped miley across the face as hard as she could, miley fell to the ground and starts crying __"don't u ever reply to ur mother like that and by the way u still have to clean the house bec-" __that's when trace walked in the room and saw miley crying on the floor he immediately ran to miley to see what was wrong __**"mi whats wrong?"**__ miley opened her mouth to say something but tish interrupted __"whats wrong? Whats wrong is that shes a bitch" __**"don't say that.. shes ur daughter"**__"to me shes not im sorry but I don't have time for a bitch"__ and with that tish went upstairs to her room. Miley got up and went to the kitchen and started washing the dishes travis followed miley and quickly grabbed her hand __**"what are u doing?" **__**"im cleaning the house" **__**"why?"**__**"because mom told me too" **__**"no! she just called u a bitch and ur still gonna clean after her?"**__**"yes"**__**" no no ur not now go upstairs and keep on doing what u were doing before ill clean the house" **__**"no im not gonna let u do that!"**__**"miley go!"**__miley sighed __**"fine thanks by the way" **__and miley started going up the stairs and soon into her room _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

MILEYS P.O.V : Ever since that day Travis is always protecting me from her. And I love him for that (sister and brother love) and the last thing that I haven't told u guys about is dad… dad well my dad I don't even know how he looks he left 8 years ago , abandoned us, he didn't care if we had money, if we had a house to protect us from the outside world.. he didn't care at all he just left…. Ever since mom has been struggling and that was just the summary of my life so far but im sure there's much more to come…

Nicks p.o.v: I'm nick grey. I live with my dad. Why? Well because sadly my mom died 5 years ago in a car crash. Since that day I haven't been the same I don't smile now it's a miracle if I even go out of my house.. I also live with my brother joe gray and my older brother Kevin gray. Oh I forgot to mention I had a smaller brother his name was Frankie grey he.. he was in the car my mom was in when that truck hit them. So by now u probably should know he died too. I remember that day like it was yesterday ..

**FLASHBACK – **

Narrator p.o.v –

_Nicks mom had gone out to drop off Frankie at the day care. That day nick and his brothers had over slept so they didn't get to see their mom in the they woke up,they ran downstairs to go ask their mom for breakfast but something was wrong there mom wasn't there they looked all over the house and they decided to go look in their parents room, they ran upstairs and opened the door to the room hoping to see their mom still sleeping but no all they saw was their dad sitting on the bed with his hand over his face and the phone laying down next to him. __**"dad whats wrong?"**__Kevin asked his dad jumped up and removed his hands from his face suddenly the brothers got even more confused as they saw tears in his fathers eyes __**"dad what happened?" **__nick asked running to were his father was, his brothers just stood there confused __"well.." __his father finally said __"well what?"__ a now concerned joe asked __" I hate to say this but while ur mom was driving Frankie to day care a..a truck hit the car by the side that both ur mom and Frankie was in"__ by this time there father was crying like crazy,while the brothers just stood there in shock __**"and where is mom and frankie?"**__ aksed Kevin __"there dead"__ there dad quickly said all brothers just stood there tears forming in there eyes _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

NICK P.O.V : and that's my story and im sure its not the end …

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**WELL HERES THE FIRST CHAPTER (: I ABSOLUTELY LOVE WRITING THIS STORY OH AND BY THE WAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IM GONNA NEED ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS KAY? WELL BYE REMEMBER TO REVIEW LOVE U GUYS 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Mileys p.o.v: **

My day started off normal, and I was now on my way to starbucks. After walking for about 15 minutes I reached the door to starbucks , I slowly opened the door trying not to cause any attention fortunately there was no one in line so I didn't have to wait in line. "goodmorning " the cute guy behind the counter said, he was about the same age as me. Dirty blond hair with blue eyes. **"goomorning" **I said while giving him a smile. **"I would like a cappuccino"** "sure ill be making that for u right now" **"thanks"** i was about to turn around just as the guy called my name,i was impressed at how fast he had made the drink**."wow thanks"** "no problem hope to see u around" **"oh u will trust me"** **"good im Michael by the way"(a/n I don't like that name it makes him sound gay.. sorry if ur name is Michael) ** the cute guy winked at me **"nice to meet u Michael"** "nice to meet u miley hope to see u around" **"sure bye Michael"** "bye" I gave Michael one last smile as I walked out the door a freshly made cappuccino in hand.

Suddenly I saw this dude walking it caught my attention how he was walking with his eyes just staring at the looked depressed , but I wasn't going to do anything I have to many problems myself so I copied the dudes movements and also put my head down staring at the floor. **(a/n I don't feel comfortable calling him dude… haha sorry)**

**NARORATORS P.O.V : **

But that wasn't very smart since both young teenagers were looking down they weren't looking at where they were walking,so they bumped into eachother causing both miley and the guy to fall on the cold dirty cement. **"ughh" **miley complained "I am SO sorry" the dude stood up "let me help u up" and just as miley was about to snap at him she looked up and saw these two intense chocolate eyes,she had never seen such adorable noticed how she was just staring at the dude and she quickly turned her head breaking the contact of his eyes and her. He took her hand and helped her up. "im really sorry" the guy repeated **"u already said that"** miley giggled "im sorry" **"its ok" **miley at this point was smiling like she did before his dad left and everything happened. "are u okay?" the guy asked concerned **"I'm okay trust me"** "good im Nick" as he extended his hand, miley giggled **"hehe im miley and I don't do handshakes I do hugs"(a/n: sounds familiar? ) **and with that miley hugged the guy she barely hugged back, after a few seconds they pulled back from the hugged . **"well I better get going now before my mom freaks"** miley said slightly sad that she was gonna have to end the conversation that they were having. "yea me too… well before my dad freaks"  miley let out a small laugh and she couldn't help but wonder why it wasn't mom, but she wasn't going to ask him I mean she barely knew the guy **" yea well nice to meet u Nick"** this time she was the one who extended her hand , nick looked at it "I thought u didn't do handshakes u did hugs" nick said smirking **"oh right haha guess if forgot" **miley let out a nervous giggle."hey its ok" he said as hugging her once again, and as they were hugging miley felt like she was on cloud 9 happier the she has ever been. **"bye nick"** "bye miley oh and here is my number call me anytime u need me" he handed her a note with a phone number and with that she turned around and walked on her way home. Nick smiled and continued walking to his original her way home miley couldn't help but was she doesn't know why.

When she got home she quickly ran to the stairs smiling like an trace couldn't help but notice "whats got u smiling?" he asked,miley jumped since she didn't notice trace standing there. "oh god u scared me!" "sorry but u still haven't answered my question" it might sound like he was snapping at her but he wasn't he actually said it like as a joke. "nothing absolutely nothing" miley didn't wanna tell trace cuz she knows he's gonna start asking questions and more questions then he is gonna start getting all overprotected and she didn't need that right now. She then started going up the stairs hoping trace wouldn't ask again. "miley just tell me its obviously not bad I mean ur smiling" he smiled remembering that smile she had when she walked through the was the first time in years he had seen her miley thought. "well nothing really I just made a new friend that's all" she said smiling. "let me guess this 'friend' is a guy?" he said raising one of his eyebrows. "well yea.. he even gave me his number so I can call him" she said knowing that her brothers was not very happy about it "he what?" trace asked his voice getting higher "yea.. he told me to call him anytime I wanted or needed him" "U BARELY KNOW THE GUY! U MET HIM TODAY MILEY!" he was now mad."SO?" miley said back "WELL IM NOT GONNA LET U SEE HIM" trace said now completely mad.

**SO HERE IT IS.. SORRY ITS SHORT I WAS KINDA IN A HURRY TO FINISH IT.I PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. I JUST WANTED THE STORY TO ACTUALLY START AND MILEY AND NICK TO MEET TRACE SOUNDS BIPOLAR IN THIS PART HAHA SORRY ABOUT THAT HIS JUST BEING OVERPROTECTING. WELL ILL UPDATE MAYBE IN 4 DAYS… YEA I KNOW THAT'S A LOT OF TIME BUT THERES A STORM COMING TO WERE I LIVE AND I MIGHT NOT HAVE ELECTRICITY SO YEA.. BUT REVIEWS WOULD PROBABLY HELP ME RIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER*WINK* HAHAHA SORRY FOR MISPELLINGS OR WHATEVER REMEMBER I WAS IN A HURRY .. (: ANYWAYS YEA THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW (: … LOVE U GUYS 3 –GABY **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3:**

**NARRATORS P.O.V:**

Miley couldn't believe this! Trace cannot stop her from talking to nick! "U CANT DO THAT IF I WANNA TALK TO HIM I WILL!'" "YES I CAN MILEY CUZ IM YOUR BROTHER AND THE ONLY PERSON U COULD ACTUALLY TRUST IN YOUR LIFE!" "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE NOW I ALSO HAVE NICK!" trace couldn't believe what she was saying his eyes were wide opened. Miley couldn't believe that she just said that she didn't think of what she was saying she just said it! And she knew trace was no were near happy about it. "U JUST MET THE GUY!" trace screamed as loud as he could making miley jump back. "I KNOW U ALREADY SAID THAT" and with that miley ran up to her room leaving trace to his thoughts.

**MILEY P.O.V: **

I was crying.i was so happy that I finally found a friend someone I could trust and now I couldn't see him but I wasn't going to let that happen I was gonna see him no matter what. but not right now I was gonna take a nap. I was too tired.

**5 hours later:**

It was now 8 pm and I had just woke up from my long nap . I grabbed my phone and looked for the piece of paper in my pockets I searched and searched until I found it. I quickly dialed his number not thinking of anything as i pressed the green botton. I waited patiently as he answered. "hello?" I heard his soft sweet voice say. "nick yea its miley" "oh hey whats wrong?" I sighed "I actually need to talk to someone and right now ur the only person" "sure just tell me were to pick u up" I gave him my address and told him to wait for me outside thru the back of the house. I knew I just met the guy but there's something that tells me that I can trust him and that he was gonna help me. **( a/n: I would of loved to stop right here but the chapter would be WAY to short and I promised u a long one) **

15 minutes later he texted me telling me he was outside I quietly made my way downstairs trying not to get any attention especially from trace,but luckily he was sleeping in his room (:I walked out through the sliding door wearing jeans a black tanktop and boots. "hey" I heard nick soft voice say. "hi"I replied "so whats wrong? what happened?" "uh do u think we could go somewhere to talk about it?" "sure lets go to my house, my dad and brothers aren't home so lets go" when he immediately said that it reminded me how he didn't say mom last time and now again. Im too curious. He interrupted my thoughts as he put his hand on my back sending tingles all over my body. He walked me out to the front of my house as I saw a black opened my door and I got inside sitting on the cold leather then got inside too and started to drive.5 minutes later we got to this two story house it looked pretty big and I was surprised how close we lived parked and quickly got off and opened my door I smiled "thanks" I said, "no problem" he replied with a smile on his face once again put his hand on my back sending tingles all over again.i shook them off not wanting to look like a complete opened the door to his house, I walked in it was big he interrupted my thoughts as he said "want anything to drink?" "uh no thanks im okay" "okay" then he looked deeply in my eyes and I felt like I was dreaming. We stared at our eyes for about 10 minutes,then he noticed how we were just standing there and he asked " lets go seat down and talk" "sure" he leaded me up the stairs and into his room. He sat in his bed and I also sat in his bed. "yea well I know this is kinda weird since we just me today but I think we should just talk and get to know each other" he smiled and looked deeply in my eyes again.i couldn't help but look into his eyes as he said "sure well u should know that my whole name is Nick Grey" he said giggling, "well then u should know my full name is Miley stewart" "well nice to know miley I love ur name" I giggled "well I like your name Nicholas" "well u should know I hate being called Nicholas" "aww and why is that?" "because I just do" "well ok I wont call u nicholas" "good" I looked him in the eyes and he did the same. "I wanna ask u something and it's a serious question" nick looked at me confused and I just looked at him straight in the eyes. "why do u always refer to dad instead of your mom?" his smile immediately faded and he looked down, and I regret asking the question "im sorry I didn't mean to ask if u don't wanna answer it its ok" I said looking down at the floor. "no its ok" he said looking up at me.. "well this is the time I should tell u that I had 3 brothers not 2, he was 7 years old when one morning my mom was driving him to day care and a truck was driving full speed and skipped the red light and…" he said pausing holding back tears and his eyes moving to the floor but he continued "and hit the side of the car were both my mom and brother were in.." he paused again and this time he looked up at my dead in the eyes and that's when I saw tears in his eyes,and I was just sitting there thinking of how stupid I was because I asked him that he continued struggling to talk behind all the tears that were now running down his cheeks like a waterfall and it killed me inside "they both died instantly" he said closing his eyes trying to stop the waterfall running down his he just said made me fell 1000% more stupid great going miley, "im so sorry I didn't mean to-" he interrupted me opening his eyes once again."no its ok really its ok its good to let ur emotion out" this made me close my eyes I mean it would be logical for me to tell him my story now but I didn't know if I could . he noticed that something was bothering me "are u okay?" "yea im ok its just that" I stopped I couldn't do it."its just that what?" "well uhh.. my parents are divorced, my dad left us 8 years ago and my mom has problems" I swear I said that all in one breath. "what kind of problems?" nick asked "well shes very abusive,and she drinks like hell,and those are only some" "oh im sorry I thought I was the only with problems in this world" "nope no ur not I have a brother and sister,my sister hates me and my brother because shes 'mommys girl' and me and my brother have a very close relationship,and he can be very overprotected… including with guys and he doesn't want me to talk to u"

**MEANWHILE AT THE CYRUS HOUSE**

**TRACE P.O.V: **

I just woke up from my nap it is now 9 pm and I think im gonna go talk to miley. I get out or my room and walk to mileys room, I knock and wait for an answer but nothing happens complete silence. I knock again and nothing so I just open the door . I look over the bed and I couldn't believe what I was seeing the bed was empty she most likely to go talk to that nick dude. She is dead.

**Well that was it for now….. I seriously need atleast 5 reviews if I don't… im stopping the story just stopping it and goodbye story.. so u guys choose…. Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 3:**

**The next morning.**

**Mileys p.o.v: **

So I woke up, feeling tired and at the same time confused. After talking to nick yesterday I sneaked in making sure trace wouldn't hear me, luckily he had fallen asleep in the couch and I went straight to bed. Now im sitting in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about nick., Which surprise its not boring at all. I got up from bed ,brushed my teeth and walked downstairs to the kitchen, the second I did I regretted it.

**Narrators p.o.v :**

Miley was entering the kitchen when trace was making his breakfast. Trace heard footsteps so he immediately turned around and saw miley, while miley just stood there not knowing what was about to happen. "I was looking for you yesterday. I didn't find you." Trace suddenly said, "I was at- miley tried saying but trace had cut her off " I know u were at that dudes house!" trace screamed while miley just closed her eyes. "I know and im sorry- trace once again cut miley off "DON'T BE SORRY! BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR NOT!" trace screamed even louder . At this point miley was crying she didn't know what to do. "DON'T SCREAM AT ME!" miley said choking on her tears. Miley had enough so she ran up the stairs and into her room slamming the door of her room close.

**Mileys p.o.v: **

I was SO mad,not at trace but at my dad. All of this was my dads fault, if he didn't leave us and he would still be here my family wouldn't be this apart,we wouldn't be having money problems, my life would be perfect,But sadly its not. I don't know what to do, I looked around my room trying to search for something to do. My eyes looked around and they stopped at a razor that I had left on my bedside table. I got up from my bed and walked over to the bedside table,I picked up the razor and put the tip of my finger to the blade the blade was pretty sharp. I slowly moved the razor the my wrist, I had seen people do it before and it didn't look like it hurt ,it looked like they were actually enjoying it.i closed my eyes and pressed the razor down at my wrist, then I moved the razor down and I felt something cold dripping down my arm. I quickly opened my eyes and saw red liquid gushing out of my wrist, I watched as the blood dripped down. Then I noticed how I was feeling a little dizzy, I guess i was losing to much blood so I ran to the bathroom grabbed a bandage and covered the cut. it felt good.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATE. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT IT TOOK ME LIKE 2 HOURS TO WRITE IT, IDK WHY BUT I JUST COULDN'T I DECIDED TO JUST UPDATE THIS PLEASE REVIEW? **


End file.
